Rilu-elu Belu-be
|height= |weight= |hair=Gray |eye=Purple |status=Deceased |relationships= |previousoccupation= |currentoccupation=Military instructor |portrayedby=Kenta Miyake (Japanese) |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' }} Rilu-elu Belu-be was a Bilusaludo military instructor on the Aratrum, who was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and reappeared in the 2018 sequel, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle. Appearance Belu-be looked much like his Bilusaludo comrades, however, he possessed some unique traits, which included quill-like growths on his cheeks, a contrast to Mulu-elu Galu-gu, who possessed them on his jawline and eyebrows. In addition, Belu-be had purple eyes. Personality Belu-be's personality was briefly explored in Planet of the Monsters. He was shown to be fine with following Haruo Sakaki into battle. However, he began to become aggravated when Adam Bindewald agreed to Haruo's plan to lure Godzilla Filius to a trapping point via bombing run, a potentially suicidal action, as failure would prevent the ground forces from returning to the Aratrum. In general, Belu-be tended to be reserved, and kept to himself, not raising his voice or becoming angry. This demeanor would be broken once Haruo threatened to kill Galu-gu, resulting in him angrily and desperately trying to stop the former in his mission. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Belu-be would first be seen as a background character, sitting behind Halu-elu Dolu-do with Mulu-elu Galu-gu for most of the journey on the ''Aratrum. He would then be seen following the return to Earth, where he, alongside Haruo and Eliott Leland would run over the specific tasks for each company, alongside the initial encounter plan for Godzilla. Later, the Servum would make a surprise attack on Company A's camp, which Belu-be was a part of. He and Eliott would use standard weaponry to defeat a sole Servum who barged into their outpost. Belu-be would be one of the few to see Martin Lazzari's investigation on the Servum fang, however, he'd remain quiet on the matter. Following a planned fast track through Godzilla-dominated territory, the landing craft Belu-be was in would crash, following a stall in the ensuing panic, and he would escape the craft. He would later witness Eliott's demise at the hands of Godzilla. Following this, and Haruo's rise in military power, Belu-be would be tasked with provoking Godzilla, and watching how it reacted to the attack. Belu-be would then be placed in a hover squad, and would begin an assault on Godzilla. As the attack raged on, the Servum would arrive once more and begin ripping hovercraft out of the sky. Belu-be ordered all squads to provide protective assistance, trying to stop the Servum before more arrived. However, as the Servum retreated, the squads would break this attack off and keep up the assault on Godzilla. Haruo would then contact Belu-be, with the latter informing Sakaki of dwindling fuel and ammunition. Haruo would then order Adam to break off, gather five pilots for landing craft, and order them to perform bombing runs to hasten the speed in Godzilla's diversion. Belu-be would make an off hand remark, and as the bombing runs commenced, he and the rest of the hover squad would succeed in luring Godzilla to the trap point, with Belu-be and the rest of the squad landing nearby. Belu-be would be seen following Godzilla's defeat, where he and Galu-gu would investigate the corpse of the monster. As the original Godzilla awakened, Belu-be, alongside Yuko Tani and Adam would get on their hovercraft and escape shortly before its attack began. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following Godzilla's attack, Adam, Yuko, and Belu-be would come under attack from a native female. Soon after, she would run off, and with Haruo's return, the group would be taken in by an aboriginal tribe. Once taken in, he would come into contact with Galu-gu once more, and Belu-be would show a mutual relief that either survived. Following a battle with the Servum and the revelation that Miana and Maina's arrowheads were made of nanometal, Belu-be and Galu-gu would bring up the discovery to Haruo, who would later give people the option to stay and fight, or leave to fight another day on the ''Aratrum. As the group arrived at Mechagodzilla City, Galu-gu and Belu-be would express great excitement at what had become of their creation. In search of the signal being given off, Galu-gu and Belu-be would personally lead the group into the sprawling complex of buildings and walkways, eventually leading them to the bodies of some nanometalized Houtua and Mechagodzilla, which Belu-be activated. Once the city's command center was repaired, Yuko questioned a nearby gouge seen in a mountainside by the city. Belu-be grimly revealed it was where Godzilla initially attacked what was originally the Mechagodzilla facility, resulting in the destruction of the region, and the deaths of 730 of his comrades. Later, with development starting on the Vultures, Yuko would oversee development with Belu-be. When Yuko questioned the efficiency of the Vulture, and the ability for the pilot to take the additional forces present with such a powerful vehicle, Belu-be commented on how mechanizing the entire process would solve the problems present. He would unveil the Vulture and its armaments to the battalion following this. As preparations progressed further on the city and its defenses, Belu-be would inform Haruo that they could only create three Vulture mechs, but that in turn, they have immense firepower present on them. Once an argument began on the moral use of the nanometal, Belu-be would speak up on how it's a great honor to the Bilusaludo to assimilate into the collective, as they assist their peers and become more efficient in their goal. Once hostilities ceased and mobilization began to fight Godzilla, Belu-be tried to rouse the human side of the battalion to assist her in piloting one of the Vultures to distract Godzilla. When no one barring Haruo opted in, he chose to take one of the mechs himself, as he was proficient in controlling the Vulture manually. He, alongside Galu-gu, would thank Haruo personally for opting into the distraction. A large engagement then takes place, with the three managing to lure Godzilla into a trap, leading to the monster's incapacitated state by the harpoon's overload, however, the lack of an explosion and generation of a heat bubble in its place stumps everyone involved. When trying to provoke Godzilla into a fatal attack fails, the now assimilated Galu-gu forces Haruo, Yuko, and Belu-be into being overtaken by the nanometal. When Haruo angrily confronts the two Bilusaludo, Belu-be simply states that he feels Haruo of all people should understand why they did it, given he hates Godzilla as much as they do. Metphies then contacts Haruo, and a battle of ideologies takes place. With the Bilusaludo and Metphies debating the merits of either decision, Godzilla's shield begins to recharge, showing resuming activity. Haruo, opting to take Metphies' side, descends to Galu-gu's position, causing Belu-be to angrily question what Haruo is doing, and once Haruo takes aim towards his ally, Belu-be divebombs Haruo with his Vulture, attempting to intercept him. However, he's too late, Galu-gu is killed, and the nanometal is destroyed, with Belu-be dying shortly afterwards, his Vulture detonating as it crashes into the now destroyed command center. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater Belu-be's scream of Haruo's name was briefly heard over the playback of the final moments of Mechagodzilla City. List of appearances *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Military